Shenanigans
by MegWinchester-TimeLord
Summary: Just some warm brotherly fluff between Canada and America. Warnings: language, darker themes, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just wrote this when I got bored and hit a block for my other stuff. Just some brotherly fluff between the North America brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Description: America wanted to play video games _really _bad.**

* * *

Canada sat quietly on his couch and read a magazine. He had a busy weekend and was just trying to relax before his twin brother America came over and threw all ideas of relaxation out the window. He still had a few hours, so he was going to have some time to himself.

"Hey, broha, I'm here!" America's voice rang throughout the Canadian's house. "Ready to have some super fun time with your awesome twin brother?"

Matthew growled and rechecked the time, "You weren't supposed to be here for another two hours, Al. Come back later."

"Aw, come on, man," Alfred pouts to his brother, "You can't be serious."

Canada just covered his face with his magazine and completely blocked out the other nation.

The American pouted and walked away from his brother and off into the kitchen. Canada sighed in contentment and went back to his magazine. After a minute or two he felt something wet slid down the side of his face. He put a hand on top of his had and felt a small puddle of water forming.

"America, are you serious right now?" Matthew growled and looked up at his brother who was oh-so-innocently dripping water onto his head.

Alfred pouted and whined childishly, "You're being so boooooorrrrrrring. C'mon, man, let's go play some video games!"

Canada shook his head and went back to his magazine, "Just let me relax, I've had a busy past couple of days."

"Fine," America groaned and yet again left the room.

The Canadian flipped a page and read on about some stupid American celebrity having a baby or something like that. Seriously, his brother may be an idiot at sometimes, but how is his media that moronic?

Suddenly his phone went off letting him know that he had gotten a text. Specifically a text from America.

_heeeeeey bro u shud com play sum vid gamez wit meeeeeeee_

Canada glared down at his phone and sent a swift _No_ before going back to his magazine.

Matthew's phone chimed but he ignored it. It chimed again and still went ignored. Another chime. And another. And another. And another. Until, finally, Matthew couldn't take the annoying ringtone and looked at the phone.

All the messages said one thing: _plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?_

Canada locked his phone and put it on silent. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. He just wanted some peace and quiet for a few hours was that too much to ask for?

"Guess I'll have to resort to desperate measures," Canada looked up to find America standing in the middle of his living room with an evil smirk on his face.

Matthew's eyes widened, "No, no, Alfred, you promised you'd stop doing that."

Alfred was now standing over his brother, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my brother."

"Al, no don't go-"

"BONELESS!"

"NOOOOO!"

Alfred's body went limp and he fell on top of the fleeing Matthew, crushing the poor country under his girth. The Canadian struggled underneath his brother, trying to claw his way out from his brother's limp form.

"Alfred, get off of me!" Matthew gasped.

"You brought this upon yourself, bra," America laughed.

"HOLY MOTHER GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?" Canada exclaimed. "You're, like, five hundred pounds!"

America huffed, "Well, aren't you nice?"

"YOU'VE GOT ME TRAPPED UNDER YOU AND YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO BE NICE?!"

"Would you rather be trapped under Prussia?" Alfred purred teasingly.

Matthew glared at his brother, "Get the Hell off of me this fucking instant, Al, so I can smash your fucking face in."

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a potty mouth, Mattie."

Matthew struggled to push America off of him, but the southern country only seemed to increase in weight as he did so.

After a few minutes of getting absolutely nowhere, Canada gave up.

"Fine, I'll play video games, just get off of me," Matthew gulped in air as the weight on his chest lifted.

So, Canada and America spent the evening playing CoD. Matthew struggled not to strangle his bragging, obnoxiously brother the entirety of the time, but they got along.

THE END.

* * *

**AN: America won that battle, no surprise. Poor Canada.  
I'm considering continuing on this and making one-shot/ drabble series. I don't know. What do you guys think, eh? :)**


	2. Tortured

**AN: Yes, hello, surprise surprise I actually am updating this. Thank you to all of the lovely reviews on the first. This chapter sort of takes a complete 180 from the other and actually is kind of darker and a bit angsty so just some warning about that. Shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters and I certainly don't own the country of Canada or America.**

**Warning: slight torture near the beginning. Sort of darkish.**

* * *

Canada whimpered, struggling against his bonds but to no avail. He could feel his wrists rubbing raw against the leather straps that held him down.

"You can't escape, dear brother," he heard someone cackle from somewhere in the dim room he was in. He knew that voice.

"Al?" Canada squeaked. "Alfred, is that you?"

"What was that noise?" He heard his brother reply in a sarcastically innocent tone of voice. "Oh, sorry, Mattie, I didn't see you there. Well, no one ever does, now do they?"

Canada winced, "What are you d-doing? Is th-this some kind of j-joke?"

America came into Matthew's view, his face twisted in a sinister grin and malice shining in his light blue eyes, "Oh no, this is no joke, Mattie. This is just some simple, brotherly fun. Now, hold still while I take out your tongue so I don't have to listen to that pathetic weak voice of yours anymore."

Canada squirmed and struggled as a knife slowly came closer and closer towards his mouth. He whimpered and begged his brother to stop and-

Matthew sat up quickly in bed with a shout. His violet eyes were wide and panicked and his face soaked with sweat and tears. He took deep breaths and hugged his knees to his chest trying his best to calm down.

He had been having the same dream in different variations for the past two months almost every night. He had almost given up on sleep after the first few weeks and lived on coffee instead. Of course, this escaped most everyone's notice at the world meetings that happened last week. The only person who actually noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes and frequent vibrating from caffeine was, of course, America.

America had asked him countless times what was wrong and why he wasn't getting enough sleep but Canada only answered him with an adamant, "It's just work and stress. I'm fine, Al." each time. Every time Al touched him, though, he would either jerk away or tense up out of instinct.

So, of course, Alfred invited Canada over to stay a few nights after the world meetings that were held in New York. He kept trying to talk to Matthew about his sleeping issues and trying to get him to relax and even forced him to take a sleeping pill that night because he wasn't looking well rested (because, you know, he wasn't.) But, as much as Matthew appreciated the effort, he didn't talk much and made up excuses not wanting to worry his brother.

Canada took deep breaths and calmed down from his hysterical state of mind. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his favorite thing to look at which was his country during the winter when it was covered in snow that glistened when the sun hit it.

"Mattie?" That picture was crushed, however, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up from where he was hiding his tear stained face in his knees and found his brother standing in the doorway with an electric lantern lighting up the darkness.

Canada quickly wiped the tears from his face with his elbow, "Oh, h-hey, Al, I-I didn't see you standing there. How long have you been there, e-eh?"

"Since before you woke up," America replied. He sighed, "Mattie, I want you to tell me what's wrong. And don't give me any bullshit about stress and work because I just saw you squirming around in your bed for three minutes whimpering 'No, please, stop, Al' repeatedly."

Matthew looked away from his brother and felt tears spring into his eyes. Softly he replied, "Don't worry about me, Al. You have more important things to worry about."

"Bullshit!" Alfred cried. "You're my brother, there's nothing I worry about more! Now, come on," he gently sat on the edge of the bed and his eyes softened, "tell me what's wrong, Mattie."

Canada sighed and looked at his brother, "I've been having these nightmares. And in these nightmares, y-you're there and…"

"And?" America prompted him to continue.

"Y-you call me weak and p-pathetic and you hurt me a-and it feels so real," Matthew hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "It just feels so real. Even when I wake up, I-I can still feel the burns and cuts and still hear y-your laughter ringing in my ears. Tonight was good, compared to what I've gone through before. I-I woke up sooner than usual, be-before the physical torture started."

America examined his brother as his brother shook violently. His heart felt like it had stopped and his breath was caught in his throat. That was why Mattie had been flinching away from his touch for the last few weeks? He reached out his hand to touch Canada's shoulder but thought better of it.

"How long have these nightmares been happening?" Alfred asked.

"Two months," Canada replied shakily.

"And you haven't sought any help with these nightmares?"

Matthew shook his head, "No one really sees me or remembers me, eh. I didn't want to worry anyone, either."

"I worry about you all the time, Mattie," America replied. "And I'm sorry if I forget about you. But don't hesitate to come to me with any problems."

Canada looked up with his violet eyes shining with a few unshed tears and offered Alfred a weak smile, "Okay, thanks, Al. I'll keep that in mind."

Alfred ruffled his hair playfully, "You better, dude. Now, come get some hot chocolate. It seems like tonight neither of us are going to be getting anymore sleep. I think I've got some of your maple syrup for you to put into your cup."

Matthew nodded his head and followed America out into the kitchen. A few hours later both of the nations were passed out on America's couch and were sleeping peacefully. It was the best sleep Canada had had in awhile.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, there you have it. As always, leave a review and favorite or alert, do whatever you feel you need, and I may even see you for a next chapter if I get enough support and inspiration. :)**


	3. Canada Day

**AN: Aaannnd another chapter up. This chapter is much lighter than the last one, so don't worry. It's also in honor of Canada Day which was July 1st.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**

**Canada Day**

* * *

America stared down the ice rink at his twin brother. There was 30 on the clock and America's and Canada's team were tied, which surprised America. Canada was way better at hockey than America and usually won hockey games. He was usually very strategic and collected during a game. However, tonight it didn't seem like it.

Canada had been very edgy all night. He had been penalized several times for injuring a few of America's players and was almost thrown out of the game ten minutes ago. He wasn't usually so rough but the reason why was probably because he was playing against America on July 1st, which was his birthday. He didn't want to lose so bad that it was throwing him off of his game.

The ref blew the whistle, threw the puck in, and the minute began. America rushed for the puck, barely dodging a stick to the face from one of Canada's players, and quickly took control of it. He skated swiftly across the ice and approached the goal.

However, his path was quickly skewed when someone barreled into him from the side and sent him sliding across the rink. He bent down and out his hands on the rink to keep from falling over. He barely slowed down enough to just miss hitting the wall of the rink and he looked back just in time to see a blonde curl slide away with the puck and head towards the other direction of the rink.

15 seconds on the clock as Alfred quickly picked up speed and headed over to his brother. Matthew attempted a shot but the goalie blocked it expertly.

Alfred caught the deflected puck and started towards the other end of the rink with it but a Canadian player stole it back from him when he was halfway across the rink.

America turned around just in time to see his twin brother get passed the puck and shoot it right into the goal as the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game.

Canada had won.

Alfred smiled good naturedly as he watch his brother and his team celebrate their victory. He was actually very glad that he had lost because last time he had won Matthew didn't speak to him for two months. He had, of course, tried his hardest but Mattie had always been better at hockey than he had. It was just his sport.

America skated up to his brother and extended his hand, "Good game, bro."

"Good game," Canada replied with a bright smile and shook his brother's hand. "And we agreed that-"

"Loser pays for the pizza, I know, I know," America laughed and put his arm around his brother as they skated off the rink. "Happy birthday, bro."

* * *

**AN: Just some good ol' light brotherly fluff. If you have a prompt or idea, just put it in a review and I might just try it because I don't actually have a lot of ideas. :)**


End file.
